In The End
by PadawanGirl
Summary: "And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make." One sequel for the story "Take Me and Leave Me" Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

**So, I caved. Here is the first sequel to "Take Me and Leave Me". There will be a second, completly different one arriving soon. Hope you stay tuned for that one as well. :)**

**I apologize if the end is total crap. I tried but I just couldn't seem to make good sentences flow out of my head and into my keyboard. :/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Reid trudged into the bullpen the next morning, head down to hide the darker than usual circles under his eyes. He had slept fitfully last night and woke hours before his alarm. Three cups of coffee had not been enough to make him alert, and he clutched a fourth attempt in his hand.<p>

"Hey, pretty boy, good… morning," Morgan trailed off as Reid brushed past, not acknowledging him. "You alright, kid?"

Reid dropped his messenger bag by his desk, collapsing in his chair. "I'm fine," he snapped, draining the last of his coffee and immediately delving into his stack of paperwork. The stack, he noticed, was twice as tall as either Morgan's or Prentiss'.

He internally groaned as, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Morgan stand and cross to him. He didn't turn his chair or look at him as Morgan perched on the edge of his desk. "What's up, kid?"

Reid closed his eyes, sighing as he ran his hands over his face. "I'm just tired," he said softly.

"Well, I imagine you didn't get much sleep last night," chuckled Morgan with a wink.

Reid forced a smile. "Yeah," he supplied, even though that wasn't what he meant. He was tired of this whole arrangement. Tired of pretending it was casual, that he didn't care. Tired of having his heart broken.

Morgan leaned forward, whispering in his ear. "Guess I should go easy on you tonight."

Reid shivered, jerking his head away slightly. "I-I uh." Reid cleared his throat. "I-I have other plans tonight," he lied.

Morgan pulled back, slightly confused. "Oh. Okay." He eyed Reid, who was unable to make eye contact, focusing instead on the file before him. Morgan shrugged. "Alright." He stood and went back to his own desk.

Reid's hands shook as he returned to his work. He hurried to finish the files, not stopping for lunch, even when JJ and Prentiss asked him. He had seen Morgan standing with Garcia, waiting for them, and had quickly declined. He was grateful though when, as they returned, JJ placed a sandwich on his desk.

He ate it quickly as he completed the last few files. He put the final in its appropriate place and walked up the few stairs and knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in."

Reid entered slowly, nervously clutching his hands together. "H-Hotch, it it's okay and we don't have a case, would it be alright if I went home early? I've finished all my work."

Hotch stared at him, a brief flicker of concern crossing his usually impassive face. "Is everything alright?"

Reid nodded. "I'm just not feeling well."

Hotch stared at him a bit more. "Okay. I'll call if we get a case."

Reid nodded again, turning and hurrying back to his desk. He quickly shut down his computer and snatched up his messenger bag. Ignoring Morgan calling out to him, he hurried to the empty elevator. He sagged against the wall as the door slid closed.

….

Reid was curled up on the end of his couch, warm in his flannel pajamas, a steamy cup of coffee on the low table next to him. A stack of scientific journals sat beside the cup, and Reid was quickly making his way through them, enjoying the flow of new information that tucked away in his brain.

A noise startled him out of his reading and Reid glanced around. A few seconds passed before he heard it again.

Someone was knocking on his door.

Reid stood and slowly walked across the room. Glancing out the peephole, he quietly groaned as he saw Morgan standing there. Stepping back, he stared at the barrier of wood, contemplating whether to answer or not.

"Come on, Reid, I know you're in there," called Morgan. "I can see your shadow under the door."

A few choice swear words drifted through Reid's mind. He took a deep breath before he reached out and unlocked the door, pulling it open a couple inches. "Morgan," he greeted.

"You lied to me." Morgan stared at him.

Reid shifted uncomfortably, staring at the wall behind Morgan. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Morgan sighed, running a hand across his face. "May I come in? Please," he added as Reid hesitated.

Opening the door completely, Reid turned and walked back to the living room. He heard the door click shut and felt the heat of another body standing behind him.

"What's going on, man?" asked Morgan.

Reid wrapped his arms tightly around his torso. "I can't do this anymore," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't do this." Reid turned slowly to face him, his eyes seeking Morgan's face. "I can't keep doing this with you." He gulped, gaze dropping to the floor. "I can't keep doing this casual… _whatever _this is. I can't keep pretending that it's meaningless, 'cause it's not." Reid looked back up at him. "It means so much to me, _too _much to me. And I can't keep doing this to myself. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to you either."

Morgan stared at him, eyes unreadable. "When we started this, we agreed, we _both _agreed it would be casual." His voice was flat. "No strings attached."

Reid nodded, suddenly feeling the sting of impending tears. "I thought I could be happy with that," he said, voice wavering. "I thought I could be content to be with you and pretend it meant nothing. To be with you in any way was more than I could possibly imagine. But I can't do this." The tears began to roll down his face. "It hurts too much. Every time you leave, I can feel my heart breaking even more. And if I keep doing this, I'm scared I'll never be able to repair it."

Reid's watery eyes stared deep into Morgan's. "I love you, Derek. And I can't keep pretending otherwise."

A storm of various emotions clouded Morgan's eyes. "Reid, I…" His jaw tightened as he struggled with what to say. "I should go," he said abruptly.

Reid bit his lip to hold back a sob and nodded. He followed Morgan to the door, glancing up as Morgan turned to face him. The dark-skinned man opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, turning and walking out of the apartment.

Reid closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he slid down. He drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as his body shook with sobs.

On the other side of the door, Morgan leaned against it, mind raging with thoughts.

….

For the next week, Reid did his best to avoid Morgan, while not letting it interfere with their work. He was sure the rest of the team knew something was going on. Hell, they were profilers, of course they knew something was going on.

He could feel their stares and questioning glances when he ignored Morgan's jokes and good-natured gibes. He could see them whispering whenever he turned down a lunch invitation where Morgan was also going. And it was impossible to miss the shock on Prentiss and JJ's faces when Morgan approached him once, asking if they could talk, and Reid coldly told him no before walking away.

So when Friday night finally arrived, Reid was greatly relieved. Barring the arrival of a new case, he wouldn't have to see Morgan until Monday.

Walking into his apartment, Reid hurried to the bathroom, peeling off his clothes and climbing into a hot shower. He stood beneath the stream of water, feeling the heat wash away the tension in his body. He stayed there until the water began to run cold.

Shutting off the faucet, he stepped out, snagging a towel off the rack. He dried off, ruffling his hair a bit before wrapping the towel around his waist. Not bothering to look in the fogged-over mirror, Reid opened the door-

-and cried out, finding himself face to face with Morgan.

He would have fallen back if Morgan hadn't reached out and caught his shoulders.

Reid shivered as those warm hands touched his bare skin and he shrugged himself out of the contact. "How did you get in here?" he asked, breathing still quick from fright.

Morgan held up a key. "Garcia gave me your spare."

Silently cursing Garcia, Reid crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Excuse me, I'd like to go get dressed."

Morgan's eyes trailed his body. "Why? Nothing I haven't seen before," he chuckled, quirking a brow.

Reid flushed, dropping his gaze. "Morgan," he said warningly.

"We need to talk," said Morgan quietly, his voice suddenly serious.

"May I please go get dressed?" Reid stared up at him pleadingly.

Morgan eyed him for a second before stepping aside. Reid hurried past him to his bedroom, snapping the door shut behind him. He dug through his closet, pulling out a pair of FBI sweatpants and a large t-shirt. He quickly put them on and then walked out to the living room.

He dropped down into the arm chair, refusing to sit on the couch with the other man. He squirmed a bit as Morgan stared at him, a surprised expression on his face.

"That's my shirt," Morgan said quietly, staring at the dark blue fabric.

Reid growled. "Fine," he snapped, yanking the shirt off and tossing it at Morgan, who fumbled as he caught it.

He stared down at the material, running his fingers across it. "I remember giving this to you," he said softly, glancing up at Reid with a slight laugh. "It was your first case, and you told me you were so excited you forgot to pack pajamas." Reid blushed a little at the memory. "You looked so uncomfortable trying to sleep in that button-up, I just…" Morgan trailed off, staring back down at the shirt. He slowly raised it to his face, inhaling the scent of Reid.

Glancing back up at the genius, he couldn't help as his eyes strayed to the exposed porcelain flesh of his thin chest. Smiling lightly as Reid flushed from his gaze, Morgan scooted to the end of the couch, holding the shirt out to him. "Even then, I just wanted to help you, to protect you, be there for you. Since that first day I met you," he said as Reid hesitantly took the shirt back. "I _do_ care about you, Reid. Please don't ever think differently. I have always cared about you and always will."

Reid stared down at the fabric in his lap. "But?"

Morgan reached at, laying a hand on top of Reid's. "I don't… love you," he said. "In that way-"

Reid lip trembled, his eyes watering.

"-But I think I could."

Reid neck cracked with how fast he glanced up at Morgan. "W-What?"

Morgan grabbed the shirt, gently helping Reid put it back on. "This past week, I've been thinking a lot. About you, me, _us_. My thoughts and feelings. And I do _feel_ something," he said, eyes wide and honest as Reid stared into them. "I can't deny that. But, it's… it's small and fleeting, yet every time I'm around you it seems to grow bigger and stronger. And I didn't realize that at first. And then when you told me how much you were hurting, well, that part of me with that feeling _ached_. I wanted to hold you and comfort you, protect you, just like always. But I… I don't know, I was just too scared."

Reid's mouth hung open as he stared at him.

"And then this past week, you avoiding me-" Reid had the decency to look abashed "-not being able to spend time with you, or talk to you, I felt miserable. I mean, I know you're my best friend, but this was more than that. I felt… I can't really explain it."

Reid nodded. "I know what you mean," he whispered.

Morgan leaned forward, slowly wrapping Reid in a hug, scared of his reaction. He smiled happily when Reid relaxed into his arms. "I don't know what this will lead to," continued Morgan honestly. "But, I want to try. Properly this time."

Reid brow flutter slightly with confusion. "Properly?"

Morgan nodded, smiling brightly. "I want to do this the right way. Dinners, movie dates, walks through the park, cuddling on the couch for long hours talking about nothing and everything."

"You… you want to date me?" asked Reid, pulling back slightly, eyes wide.

"Yes." Morgan stared at Reid, watching as the young man gnawed on his lip thoughtfully.

"Can we still have sex?" asked the genius.

Morgan groaned, pulling him closer again. "God, I hope so!"

Reid laughed, nuzzling his face into Morgan's neck. "I would love to go out with you," he said quietly.

Morgan smiled, hugging him tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, okay, maybe it wasn't so terrible. I was trying to convey that Morgan is on the way to being in love with Reid. He's just not quite there yet.<strong>

**But, I do have a bonus chapter planned. Which, let's face it, is just gonna be pure sex. Not that I think many people will mind. ;)**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling a bit better. Got a few of the many things I need to do done, and have been watching Will & Grace while working on everything, just to keep the mood light.**

**Well, here is the bonus chapter for this sequel. ;) I won't say much, let you get right to the good stuff.**

**Oh, and just to clarify something at the end: Morgan and Reid didn't get married. They're just a couple.**

* * *

><p>Reid arched his hips up into Morgan's, while wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a bruising kiss. His moan was swallowed as Morgan's hand trailed down his body, stopping to rub the bulge forming in the genius' slacks. Thin fingers clutched Morgan's t-shirt tightly as long legs wrapped around his waist.<p>

Breaking the kiss, Reid stared up at Morgan with lust clouded eyes. "Please, Derek," he panted, grinding his hips into the hand still palming him. "Please."

Morgan chuckled as he pulled his hand away, making Reid whine. Forgoing the buttons, he yanked Reid's dress shirt off, leaning down to plant hungry kisses along his pale chest. Reid's hands, which were trying to pull Morgan's shirt off, faltered as Morgan bit down on a nipple before soothing it with a lick.

Finally Reid managed to snag a handful of fabric, pulling it up over Morgan's head. His fingers trailed down the taut muscles of Morgan's back, stopping to grip the curve of his ass. Morgan half groaned, half growled, swooping down to kiss him again, hard.

Reid used his grasp as leverage to rub their groins together, whimpering at the friction. He cried out from loss as Morgan pulled away.

"Patience, pretty boy," he said, fingers swiftly unbuckling Reid's belt.

Reid slapped his hands away as Morgan reached for the button and quickly shimmied out of his pants and underwear. Morgan groaned as Reid's hard length snapped up against his pale, quivering stomach. Climbing off the bed, he quickly shed the rest of his clothes.

Scrambling to his hands and knees, Reid yanked Morgan back onto the bed, pushing him to lie on his back. As Morgan settled back on the pillows, Reid swooped down, swallowing as much of Morgan's considerable length as he could.

Morgan groaned, burying his fingers in soft, brown locks as Reid's head bobbed up and down. His eyes trailed up to that skinny ass that he loved so much, waving in the air. He leaned forward, applying a sharp slap to his rear with his free hand. Reid moaned at the sting, and the vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure straight through Morgan.

Reaching down, he pulled Reid up, flipping them before leaning down and biting a mark on Reid's neck.

Reid whimpered. "Derek, I need you," he cried.

Morgan kissed his way down the thin torso, reaching for the lube on the bedside table as Reid spread his long legs. Settling between them, Morgan lubed his fingers. As he slipped one into Reid's puckered entrance, he leaned down and suckled the head of Reid's straining manhood.

The double stimulation caused Reid to tremble with pleasure. One hand grasped the sheets in a white-knuckled fist, while the other gripped the back of Morgan's head, fingertips dancing over smooth scalp.

Reid bucked up into the wet heat surrounding his erection while at the same time pushing back on the finger massaging his inner walls. He panted as Morgan pushed in a second finger, twisting and scissoring them. He cried out as Morgan's tongue teased his slit at the same time his fingers curled, brushing his prostate.

"Derek, please, please," he babbled, head lolling to the side, skin covered in a sheen of sweat. "Please, Derek. Need you. Now."

Morgan released his length with a _pop_ and Reid whined as his fingers slid from him. "Patience, pretty boy," Morgan repeated, slicking his erection with lube.

He angled Reid's hips up, one large hand bracing Reid's lower back as the other slowly guided his manhood into his lover. Reid held the backs of his knees, breathing deeply at the low burn of being stretched and filled. He sighed as Morgan slid all the way in, and the muscular man ran his free hand up and down Reid's side, the other rubbing his spine.

"Alright, Spencer?" Morgan's dark eyes stared down at him with love.

Reid smiled up at him, shifting his hips. "Perfect," he whispered, reaching up to pull Morgan down for a kiss, wrapping his long legs around Morgan's strong waist.

Pulling back from the kiss, Reid nuzzled his nose against Morgan's. "Move, please," he urged.

Morgan didn't need to be told twice. He began a steady pace, kissing his way across Reid's jaw to suck on the mark he'd left below his ear. Reid thrust his hips up, tightening his legs around Morgan and clawing at his back. "Faster," he panted.

With a moan, Morgan braced himself up, untangling Reid's legs and pushing his knees to his chest, before pounding his hips furiously. The new angle caused him to ram that bundle of nerves dead on with each thrust. Hot pleasure coursed through Reid's body and his cries steadily increased in volume, his mind too clouded with lust and pleasure to be embarrassed about his neighbors hearing him.

Breaking a leg free, he used the moment of surprise to flip them, bracing his hands on the broad, dark chest and rolling his hips, moaning at the feel of the hot, thick erection sliding within him.

Morgan groaned at the sight of his lover hovering above him, his pale skin glowing in the dim light from the hall, head thrown back in ecstasy. He gripped those narrow hips to hold Reid steady, bracing his feet and pounding up into his lithe body.

Reid keened, his arms trembling against Morgan's chest and the dark hands holding his hips in a bruising grip the only things keeping him from collapsing. He moaned as a tight heat burned in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

"I'm close," he whimpered, crying out as a strong hand abandoned his hip and fisted his weeping length. Morgan only stroked him a few times before Reid arched his back, mouth open in a silent scream as his release splashed out across Morgan's stomach, contrasting starkly with the dark flesh.

The clenching of those tight muscles was Morgan's undoing. As his hand jerkily milked Reid through the last of his orgasm, his own tore through him. His hips thrust roughly into his tight heat, and he swore as he released his seed deep within him, mind whiting out from pleasure.

He returned to awareness to find Reid in a heap on top of him, panting, body as slick with sweat as Morgan's own. With shaky arms, he wrapped Reid in a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to the top of his damp locks. "Wow," he murmured.

Reid hummed in response. He gingerly rolled off Morgan, mewling as his softening length slipped from his body. He collapsed beside Morgan, head on his chest, legs entwined.

Morgan's hand trailed down his back, fingers dipping to his still twitching hole, feeling his release trickle out.

Reid turned his head up, kissing the edge of his jaw. "Greatest anniversary gift ever," he murmured.

Morgan titled his head down, pressing a soft kiss to Reid's lips. "One year, baby," he said.

Reid smiled sappily. "Best year of my life."

"It's only gonna get better," said Morgan, hand resting on Reid's hip, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his skin. His other hand interlocked with Reid's on his chest.

"I look forward to it," whispered Reid.

"Me too." Morgan smiled down at him. "I love you, Spencer."

Reid beamed, closing his eyes and snuggling into his chest. "I love you too, Derek."

They both sighed happily as Morgan tightened his arms around Reid and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww! XD Hehehe, this was really fun to write during religion class today. I think my nun professor is started to get suspicious about my "notes" being in paragraph, story form. But in my defense, I do have <em>actual<em> class notes... Just not a lot.**

**Well, what do you think? A nice, happy, delicious man-on-man action filled ending? I have the ending for the second sequel planned out, will start writing it tomorrow in art history. *laugh***

**Review? *hopeful look***


End file.
